Welcome to Hollywood Arts
by HOAluver13
Summary: Nina gets accepted into Hollywood Arts and doesn't return for her third year at Anubis. When her friends find out, they set out to LA to get her back. But when they get there, they discover Nina's hidden talent and realize she truly belongs at Hollywood Arts. But will Amber or Fabian be able to let go? Will Nina, herself, realize she belongs at Hollywood Arts or go back to Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

**By the way, I'm not having Cat do the "What's that supposed to mean?" thing 'cause in season 2 and three in Victorious she wasn't as bipolar.**

*1 month before school starts*  
Nina and her gran were in their home in Florida, watching TV in the living room when the house phone rang. Nina picked it up. "Hello?... this is she...Oh my gosh! Really?... Okay. Thank you so much," she said then hung up the phone. "Gran I got accepted to Hollywood Arts!" Nina exclaimed. "That's great honey," her gran said, then gave Nina a hug. "We better get packing," her said stated and they left the living room.

*1 month later*  
The Anubis gang was on their way to Anubis house for the new school year. Mick was coming back from Australia and they were expecting Nina to arrive later that day. But what they don't know, is that Nina is not returning. Nina's gran had called Mr. Sweet to inform him about her not returning, but Nina hadn't told any of her friends. Nina had gotten herself a lime green PearPhone and had lost their numbers. She even changed her email. The Anubis gang noticed that she hadn't been in contact much, but they hadn't realized there was a reason.

*At Anubis house*  
Amber was the one of the last to arrive at Anubis House. She had a bunch of suitcases which wasn't unexpected, but she had cut down from her usual amount now that she joined a support group for shopaholics. Well, Mara forced her to take joined because she was concerned. Trudy seemed to be nowhere in sight so Amber was forced to lug all her luggage bt herself. She was halfway up the drive when she heard a familiar voice call her. "AMBER!" Alfie called walking up with an average amount of suitcases. One.

"Alfie!" Amber smiled as he walked up to her. "Thank goodness your here," she said placing one of her heavy suitcases in his arms, "I almost had a heart attack carrying all these suitcases all by myself. But now that your here, I don't have to! Come along and _don't_ drop that," Amber stated and walked the rest of the way to the house, leaving Alfie to carry all her suitcases. Alfie slowly walked up the path, careful not to drop the heavy suitcase on his feet. When Alfie finally made it inside the house, everyone was greeting and hugging Amber in the front hall. "FINALLY!" Alfie huffed and dropped the suitcase to the ground. "ALFIE! I said not to drop that! Now go get the rest off my stuff," Amber demanded. "Yes, your highness," Alfie said sarcastically and walked out the door. "Thanks, boo!" Amber called after him. "So where's Nina?" Amber asked everyone. "I don't know. She should be here by now," Joy stated. "Maybe her flight was delayed," Mara suggested. "Maybe," Fabian said, a little disappointed that his girlfriend wasn't here. "Well Trudy made us lunch and I don't think it should go to waste," Eddie said and walked into the kitchen, the rest, except Alfie, following.

*An hour later*  
By now, everyone had arrived and was hanging out in the common, but Nina still wasn't there. "Where could Nina be?" Patricia wondered. "I don't know," Fabian said as Trudy walked in. "Let's ask Trudy," he said. "Trudy. Do you know where Nina is?" Fabian questioned. "She's still not here, well I don't know where she is," Trudy replied as Victor walked through the front door. "Uh Victor! Victor! Could you come her for a second?" Trudy called. Victor walked in. "What?" he said. "Nina's stiil hasn't arrived. Do you have the faintest idea of where she might be?" Trudy asked. "Nina Martin will not be joining us this term," Victor stated. "WHAT?" all the Anubis kids shouted. "What do you mean she's not coming back? She has to come back. What do you mean she's not coming back?" Amber exclaimed. "She had gotten a scholarship to another school in America and will not be returning. Now if you'll excuse me," and with that, Victor left the room.

*At Hollywood Arts*  
Today was Nina's first day at Hollywood Arts and she was both excited and nervous. She felt as if she was about to throw up. She walked through the entrance and gasped at what she saw. All the lockers were decorated differently, there were kids everywhere, dancing and singing. Nina smiled to herself. She knew she was going to like this school. Nina headed to her new plain locker which so happens to be right next to Tori's. Nina opened her new locker just as Tori and Andre were making their way to Tori's locker.

"Oh, hi. You must be new. I'm Tori," Tori said to Nina. "Yeah I am. Um, I'm Nina," Nina replied and they shook hands. "This is Andre," Tori introduced. "'Sup," Andre greeted. "Hi," Nina said. "Um. Do you happen to know where Sicowitz's classroom is?" Nina asked. "Oh. That's our class too. We'll take you there," Tori stated. And they walked to Sicowitz class.

*Sicowitz's class*  
Tori, Andre, and Nina walked in and headed towards Tori's friends. "Hey, guys," Tori said. "Hey," all but Jade greeted as Andre took a seat next to Robbie. "This is Nina. Nina this Robbie, Robbie's puppet, Rex, Beck, Jade, and Cat," Tori introduced. "Ahem," someone said behind Tori. "_What_ Sinjin?" Tori said, turning around. "I wanted to show you my new pet cricket," Sinjin said, with a cricket in his hands, "I named him Plasma. He's a Canadian-" "GET OUTTA HERE!" Tori interrupted. Sinjin hurriedly walked to the other side of the room. "Who was that?" Nina asked. "That was Sinjin," Beck stated. Then there was an awkward silence. "Sooo. Why don't we go sit down," Tori said to Nina. And they sat down on the othe side of the room.

*Back at Anubis*  
Everyone had now arrived and were sitting in the common room, moping. "I can't believe Nina's not coming back this term," Patricia complained. "I know! And now we to fight off creepy Eyptian spirits by ourselfs!" Alfie stated. Mick and Mara looked at Alfie, confused. "The mystery's over," Fabian whispered in Alfie's ear. "Oh, yeah," Alfie said. Then Amber walked in, smiling. "Guys," she said, "We're getting Nina back."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

So far Nina's been through her first week at Hollywood Arts and has already made so many new friends. Tori, Cat, Andre, and Beck are her closest friends and she is really good friends with Robbie and Jade. Nina had made her own profile on TheSlap and has over a hundred friends and followers already.

_***Friday After school***_  
Nina walked in her new house to find her gran unpacking some boxes in the living room. "Hey, Gran," Nina said. "Hi, sweetie," Gran greeted, "How was school?" "Great. We learned two new songs and a dance that we are going to perform next week for the fundraiser," Nina explained. "Well that's great," Gran said. "Okay, well, I'm going to go rehearse," Nina stated, then ran up the stairs to her room.

_***With Anubis***_  
The Anubis gang arrived in LA and were on their way to their hotel, which Amber's aunt so happened to own. So, of course, they got to stay for free. They arrived at the Shambrulay Hotel around 7:30 p.m. They walked up to the the front desk where a young employee was checking in guests and Amber spoke first. "I'd like see Bridget Millington please," she said. As if on cue, Bridget walked out of the manager's office door by the front desk.

"AMBER!" she cried. "AUNT BRIDGET!" Amber said and the two beautiful blondes hugged. "So how was your flight?" Aunt Bridget said. "Fabulous. You're never disappointed in first class," Amber stated. "Yeah. While we got coach," Eddie commented. "I paid for your tickets. Isn't that enough?" Amber said. "No," Jerome stated. Amber rolled her eyes then turned back to her aunt. "Can we get ours rooms yet?" she asked. "Yes. But I had to stash away your keys so no one would take your rooms. You guys can wait right there and be back in a sec," Aunt Bridget said, pointing to area near the front desk.

The Anubis gang walked to where Aunt Bridget pointed to while she went to get the keys. "So how is the plan going to work?" Alfie asked. "Easy. We go to Nina's school and make her come back," Amber stated. "And how are we going to find out what school she goes to?" Patricia asked. "I already did. She goes to Hollywood Arts High School," Amber told them, "But I have no idea where it is." "Wait. How did you find out what school Nina goes to?" Joy questioned.

"I know a guy," Amber stated. Jerome and alfie looked at each other weirdly. "What kind of guy do you know?" Jerome pondered. "You know what, nevermind," he said.

"Okay, even if we did know where her school was, how do we plan on making her come back? We can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Nina! Come back to school with us' and expect her to just drop everything she's doing and follow us," Eddie pointed out. Mara and Mick nodded in agreement.

"Well we could-" Alfie started till he was interrupted by Fabian. "No Alfie, we are not going to kidnap her," he said. "Dang it," Alfie stated.

Andre and Beck entered the hotel and walked up to the front desk. "Hey Andre! What are you doing here?" the young employee asked. "Just picking up some equipment from Reggie," Andre stated. "I'll let him know you're here," the young employee said and picked up the phone on the front desk. While Beck and Andre waited, a middle aged woman walked by the front desk and gasped at Andre. She walked up to boys.

"HA jacket. You kids go to Hollywood Arts?" she asked. The Anubis gang turned attention toward them. "Yes ma'am, we sure do," Beck replied. "Come on, honey," a man that looked about the woman's age, said to her, pulling her away from the two teen boys. Then, a dark skinned boy, with hair like Alfie's, walked up to Beck and Andre.

"Reggie! My man," Andre said, giving the boy a guy hug, "How are you?" "Great," Reggie replied. "Reggie this is Beck, Beck this is Reggie," Andre introduced. "Hey," Beck greeted. "Sup," Reggie replied. "I got your equipment out back. The boys are loading it up to take it to Hollywood Arts tomorrow. Do you want it now or..." Reggie asked. "You can take it tomorrow. Thanks," Andre said, and he and Beck left. Once the two boys were gone, the Anubis gang rushed over to Reggie.

"Hey. Did you just say you were going to Hollywood Arts tomorrow?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, why?" Reggie questioned. "We need you to take us there," Jerome explained.

"Well tomorrow's Saturday. I don't know why you guys would want-" "We mean during school hours," Fabian interrupted. Reggie looked at the nine desperate teenagers in front of him.

"Okay, look. I don't know why you need to get that school so badly but next week the kids at Hollywood Arts are throwing a special fundraiser and I'm in charge of setting up equipment and stations all week. So when I go to HA next week, I'll bring you guys with me," Reggie stated.

"YES! Thank you!" Amber cheered and gave Reggie a quick hug. Then, Aunt Bridget came out with a bunch of keycards.

_***Later that night***_  
Tori and Nina sitting on Nina's bed talking. "Are you serious?" Nina asked. "Completely. Robbie drank the dirty fish water," Tori stated. "That's disgusting," Nina replied. Then Nina's laptop chimed. Nina grabbed it off of the foot of the bed and looked at the screen.

_VideoChat- Request_

_HappyCat_

"Oh, look. Cat's requesting a video chat," Tori pointed out. Nina clicked accept and Cat popped up on the screen.

"HIII!" Cat greeted, cheerfully. "Hi, Cat," Nina replied. "Hey," Tori stated. "Guess what," Cat said. "What?" Nina asked. "What?" Cat asked, clueless. "You said 'Guess what,'" Tori told Cat. "I did?" Cat said. "So where are you?" Nina changed the subject. "I'm outside your house," Cat said, cheerfully. Nina looked at Cat like she had three heads.

"Why?" Nina asked. "Robbie wanted to spy on you," Cat answered. Tori and Nina share a creeped out look. "Um, Cat, why don't you guys come in," Nina suggested. "KK! See you soon!" Cat replied and ended the video chat.

A few minutes later, Cat and Robbie entered Nina's bedroom. "Hello, ladies. How are you doing on this fine evening?" Robbie asked. Cat giggled. "Hey," Tori replied. Cat jumped on Nina to give her a hug but ended up making both of them fall back on the bed.

While they were laughing, Robbie opened his arms to give Tori a hug but Tori said, "No." Cat finally got off of Nina and sat down in between her and Tori.

"So Robbie and I are going out for ice cream tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Cat asked. "Sure," Nina replied. "Wait. When? 'Cause I promised Andre that I'd help him write that song for the fundraiser," Tori questioned.

"Around one o'clock," Robbie answered. Tori nodded. "By the way, Robbie, why were you spying on me and Tori?" Nina asked. "I wasn't," Robbie said, nervously.

"Then what do you call looking through a girl's window with binoculars?" Rex stated. "If I were you, I'd put those curtains up tomorrow," Tori said to Nina. "Yeah," Nina agreed.

"So how does the fundraiser schedule work again?" Cat asked.

"Well the fundraiser is next Friday, during school, and we'll have the first few hours to set up, rehearse, and all that stuff. After that, we'll eat lunch. Then, at one, we'll have the concert slash talent show to show all the parents and locals all the different things we do at Hollywood Arts. So we'll have people singing, dancing, and all different kinds of stuff. We're even having Sinjin and his friends do a short play. That's going to last about three hours." Tori explained.

"And at four, we going to have a school carnival outside at the Asphalt Cafe." Nina added.

Cat gasped. "One time, my brother was at a carnival and he won a stuffed bear but he thought it was a real bear so he tried to drown it in the dunk tank, so now, he's not allowed to be at carnivals anymore. Or stuffed animals." Everyone stared at her for a second, then Robbie broke the silence.

"So what are you guys doing for the concert?" he asked. "Well Tori, Cat, and I will be performing a song. Then at the end of the concert, we'll all do a song together with Jade," Nina explained.

"Ooo, what song?" Robbie questioned. "It's a surprise," Tori answered. "Ooo, yay. I love surprises!" Cat cheered. "So what are you doing?" Tori asked Robbie. "I am going to show everyone my comedic skills," Robbie explained.

"And by comedic skills do you mean telling horrible jokes that no one laughs at?" Tori questioned.

"They weren't that bad!" Robbie protested. "They threw tomatoes at you!" Tori exclaimed. "But they laughed," Robbie pointed out. "They laughed _because _your were being pelted with tomatoes!"

Cat giggled. "Remember when Robbie got hit in the face," she laughed causing Tori, Nina, and Rex to join in. Robbie glared at the three girls and the puppet. "It's not funny!" Robbie shouted. "Yeah it kinda is dude," Nina replied, still laughing.

The rest of the night was spent with the four teenagers and Rex hanging out and listening to music. When it was time for them to leave, Nina escorted her friends to the door.

"Bye, Nins," Tori said, walking out of house. "Later," Robbie called. "Bye, Nina!" Cat cheered, giving Nina a hug. Nina smiled and waved at her friends as they got into Cat's mom's car. Nina had just shut the door when she got a shocking text message from Beck.

_"Will u go out with me?"_

**Sorry it's a little slow. Also, I am open to song suggestions for the fundraiser, I have a few in mind but it's good to have some variety. **

**Anyway, Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for lack of update.**

* * *

Andre and Beck were hanging out in Beck's RV talking about normal things. Sports, school, and average topics teenage boys tend to talk about. Everything was going great until Andre brought up Nina.

"So when were you going to tell me you like Nina?" Andre asked Beck, casually. "What are you talking about?" Beck inquired. "Dude, I see the way you look at her. It's pretty obvious you like her," Andre explained then took a sip of his Peppy Cola.

"Nina and I are just friends. Besides, I've only known the girl for a week," Beck stated.

Andre sighed. "Look man, you've had a really hard time since you and Jade broke up. Besides Tori, Nina's the only girl you've shown any kind of interest in. Nina's a pretty amazing girl. You better snatch her up before it's too late," Andre told Beck. Andre looked at his phone.

"It's getting late, I better go so my grandma doesn't freak out like last time," Andre commented. "Later, man." Andre headed out the RV.

"Later," Beck replied. Beck sat in silence, thinking about what Andre had just told him. He was right. Nina is an amazing girl. She's pretty, nice, smart, funny, athletic. A guy would be stupid not to like her.

Beck took his black PearPhone out of the back pocket of his jeans and searched through his contacts till he found Nina's number. He tapped the 'Send Message' icon and typed _"Will u go out with me?"_ then hit send. As soon as his phone showed the message was fully sent, his eyes widen at what he just did.

* * *

Nina stared at her phone. She reread the message over and over. _"Will u go out with me?" _Nina didn't know what to reply. She had only met Beck less than a week ago and he's already asking her out. She hadn't even figured out the Fabian situation yet alone discovered if she had feelings for Beck. I mean sure he's hot and cool and talented and pretty much everything a girl wants in a guy, but a week's not enough to really decide your feelings for someone especially when you haven't really had any romantic thoughts or feelings towards that person. Or a least noticed any romantic feelings. Then a thought came to Nina's mind.

_"What if the message isn't for me?"_ Nina thought. _"Beck is kind of a ladies man. What if he was texting another girl but accidentally sent the message to me. But what if it really _was _meant for me?" _Nina started feeling conflicted.

"Okay, Nina," she said to herself, "It's Friday. You have all weekend to think about this. You don't have to face Beck until Monday." Nina walked back up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Tori happily skipped down the stairs, in her pajamas, and walked into kitchen. Trina sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Treen," Tori smiled.

"I don't need you perkiness in the morning," Trina muttered. Tori looked at Trina with a confused look on her face.

"Okay, then," Tori said, opening the refrigerator. "What's wrong with you?" Tori pulled out a bottle of orange juice, set it down on the island, and walked over to the cabinet.

"Nothing," Trina sighed.

"Bad night?" Tori asked pouring orange juice into the glass she had just recieved.

"Couldn't sleep," Trina admitted.

"Why?" Tori took a sip of her juice. The doorbell rang before Trina could answer. Tori set down her glass and jogged to the front door. "Coming," she said. She opened the door and there stood an upbeat Andre.

"Hey, Andre," Tori greeted. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's ten o' clock in morning, Tor," Andre stated.

"Really?" Tori looked at the wall clock. "Oh, well, come on in," Tori moved out of the way so Andre could enter.

"Hey, Trina," Andre said to Trina, who had finished her breakfast and was on her way upstairs.

"Whatever," Trina replied and walked up the stairs. Andre looked at Tori with a confused look. Tori shook her head.

"So are you ready to work on the song?" Tori pondered. "Yeah. Just let me get my stuff out of the car," Andre stated. "'Kay," Tori said. Andre walked out the front door.

* * *

"...La la laaa" Tori had just belt out the last note as Andre ended the song. "Nice," Andre complimented.

"Hey, what time is it?" Tori asked, taking a sip of water that she had on the coffee table. Andre looked at his phone. "12:26," he replied.

"Oh, man. I better get going," Tori stood up.

"Why?" Andre questioned.

"Robbie, Cat, Nina, and I are going to get ice cream. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I can't. I have to drive my grandma to the doctor," Andre answered, standing up.

"Oh, okay. What about tomorrow then? We could go to the beach* or go out or something," Tori suggested.

"Yeah sure," Andre gathered his stuff. "Later."

"Later," Tori replied and Andre left. Tori ran up the stairs where she saw Trina on her way to her room from the bathroom.

"Hey, Trina," Tori greeted.

"What?" Trina replied, irritated.

"Nothing. I was just saying hi," Tori told her sister. Trina's face soften.

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling too well and the lack of beauty sleep is making me a gank," Trina said, calmly.

"Oh, well I don't want to leave you alone all sick. I could cancel my plans-" Tori was interrupted by Trina.

"No. Go out. You being around will probably make me vomit even more." Tori plastered a fake, toothless smile on her face before saying, "Love you, too, Trina." Trina waved her off and walked to room.

"I'll leave some ginger ale and bucket by your door!" Tori called after her sister, but Trina just closed her door.

* * *

Nina and Tori met up with Robbie and Cat in front of Valentine's Ice Cream.

"HII!" Cat greeted. "Hey," Nina and Tori replied.

"Hello," Robbie said. For the first time, Robbie did not have Rex with him. But, sadly, it wasn't because Robbie wanted to normal and not carry around a puppet. It was because Rex was hanging out with some Northridge girls and didn't want Robbie "cramping his style."

"Valentine's Ice Cream?" Tori read the sign on the building.

"Yeah. My aunt owns the place, so we get the family and friends discount," Cat explained. "Thirty percent off... that's only seventy percent on!"

"Wait, Robbie, aren't you lactose intolerent?" Nina pondered. "Yeah," Robbie answered. "I thought you were Jewish," Cat said, confused. Everyone looked at Cat. The staring was broken when Tori's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Robbie chuckled. "Yeah," Tori admitted, "I forgot to eat breakfast this breakfast this morning."

"That's okay. They serve lunch and dinner here, too," Cat said, and skipped into the building, everyone else followed.

The shop was Valentine's Day themed. The booths were red with white tables. And there were a bouquet of fake red, pink, and white roses on each table. The walls were painted in wide vertical stripes in a pink and red pattern with a heart border at the top and bottom of each wall. The floor was made up of creamy white tiles. And the counter, where you order, was completely made of sterdy, transparent glass.

Cat ran up to the counter, where a group of kids had just left.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello," the male employee replied, "How may I help you?"

"Um. I'll have a two scoop ice cream cone. One strawberry. One vanilla with rainbow sprinkles," Cat told him. The cashier entered that into the touch screen cash register.

"Anything else?"

Cat moved over and Tori moved up in front. "I'll have..." Tori looked at the menu above the man's head. "A bacon cheesburger. Hold the pickles. A medium fry... Scratch that. A large fry. And one large Oreo explosion." Which was soft serve vanilla ice cream with broken up pieces of Oreos and lightly topped with hot fudge.

"And I'll have a Chocolate Enchanted Sundae," Nina added. Which was two scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of two brownies, smoothered with hot fudge, whipped cream and top with a cherry. The cashier entered the orders into the register.

"And you, sir?" he asked Robbie.

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream. Hold the diary," Robbe stated. The cashier looked at Robbie confused.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream. Hold the diary," Robbie repeated, slowly. The cashier still looked confused.

"He'll have an orange sherbet," Tori intervened. The cashier nodded thankfully at Tori as he entered it into the register and left to get the order. He returned a few minutes later with two trays of ice cream and a burger and fries.

"That'll be $47.94." the enployee stated. "Dang," Tori muttered and pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her wallet. She handed it to the cashier, who gave her her change. Nina and Robbie each grabbed a tray and walked to an empty booth, Tori and Cat following.

"So Robbie. Have you thought of an alternate talent that you could do for the fundraiser?" Nina asked, taking a seat next to Tori. Nina stole one of Tori's french fries.

"No. What do you guys think I should do?" Robbie inquired.

"Well you could... no," Tori stated. "You could... no." Tori gasped but then said, "No." "You know what... you know why don't we eat," Tori changed the subject and took a bite of her burger.

"You know Robbie, if you're that conflicted, why don't you play guitar for some of the songs we'll be singing. That way you could show one of your talents and not get laughed at," Cat suggested. Nina, Tori, and Robbie stared at Cat.

"I think that was the most intellegent thing I have ever heard come out of Caterina Valentine's mouth," Nina commented. "Sorry?" Cat said. "No, no. It's good. Cat's right, Robbie. What do ya say?" Tori told Robbie.

"I say..." Robbie jumped up onto the seat. "Let's ROCK!" Robbie began playing air guitar. Tori and Nina, both, looked around before resting their elbows on the table and hiding their faces with their hand. Cat giggled at Robbie.

"Robbie please sit down," Nina begged. Robbie obliged and sat back down, eating a spoonful of orange sherbet.

"Okay, guys," Tori back up. "Don't forget rehearsal at my house starting Monday at six o' clock," she stated. A chorus of "Okay," and "Alright" were heard from Cat and Robbie. Tori looked over at Nina, who was staring into space. Tori softly nudged her with her elbow, catching Nina's attention. "Nina. Rehearsal. Monday at six," Tori told her. "Yeah. Yeah, okay," Nina said, unconvincingly, but no one noticed and they all went on with their usual abnormal conversations.

* * *

The Anubis boys laid out cold on their beds. The only way anyone would know that they were alive, and not dead or unconscious, was Alfie's loud snoring. There was a quiet knock on their door, but no one had woken up. The person knock again, slightly louder, but still no one moved. This time, the person banged on the door so loudly, that it caused a startled Alfie to fall off his bed.

A sleepy Eddie, stumbled his way to door and answered it, where the girls all stood.

"What?" Eddie groaned. "We need to talk to you," Patricia said, walking in. The other girls mimicked her action. Mick groaned and sat up in his bed. "What do you want to talk to us about?" he asked. Alfie got up off the floor and sat down on his bed.

"How we're going to persuade Nina to come back with us," Amber said, sitting on the end of Fabian's bed.

"Yeah," Alfie commented. "Why would she want to leave us? We're awesome!"

"Yeah," Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, and Mick agreed.

"Maybe it's not who or what's at Anubis. Maybe it has to with something... finacially?" Mara suggested.

"Yeah," Fabian agreed. "Victor did say she got a scholarship to another school."

"And didn't she get a scholarship to our school as well?" Jerome added.

"Well if that's the problem then I'll just get daddy to pay for her tuition," Amber stated.

"As much as Nina loves you Amber, I don't think she'll let you do that," Joy said.

"Besides, isn't your family on a budget 'cause of your shopaholic support group and therapy sessions," Patricia commented.

"And even if she did allow you to do that Amber," Mara added, "Tuition isn't cheap. We're talking about maybe over twenty grand. Not to mention the cost of boarding, air fare, train fare, cab fare, spending money. That's probably twenty-five thousand, give or take a few thousand. And that's just our price. It's probably even more expensive for Nina. Isn't one British pound like a dollar seventy-five or so in American money?"

"Wow. That's expensive," Joy stated.

"Well what about Eddie?" Fabian spoke up. "Can't you speak to your dad and get him to offer Nina another scholarship?"

"I can try," Eddie said. "But I can't promise anything."

"Okay. But if the problem isn't money. What if it _is_ us?" Mick asked.

"I repeat. Why would she want to leave us? We're awesome!" Alfie stated.

"Did you and Nina break up over the summer?" Patricia asked Fabian.

"No," Fabian replied.

"Get in a fight?" Mara questioned.

"No," Fabian told her.

"Well maybe it's the fact that we didn't call her all summer," Mick suggested.

"Hey! We're not completely at blame for that. She didn't contact us either," Jerome retorted.

"I'm just saying, maybe she feels like we don't want her there anymore," Mick looked at Mara as he said that. Mara looked down guilty. She knew he was talking about her. She didn't mean to make him feel unwanted last year when she told him to move to Australia, then rarely contacted him and later got together with Jerome.

"Then we apologize, tell how much we love and miss her, and hope for the best," Eddie stated.

"I guess that'll work," Patricia agreed. She stood and said, "Come on, girls let's leave these morons to sleep at two in the afternoon." Then she and the girls made there way to the door.

"Thank you!" Alfie aspirated. Joy picked up a pillow off of Jerome's bed on her way out and threw it at Alfie, causing him to fall off his bed again.

* * *

"Oooo, a park! Come on, let's go!" Cat grabbed Robbie and Tori's wrists and and pulled them in the direction of the vacant park. Nina followed behind taking her time walking down the street, unlike Cat who ran like the wind. Cat let go of Tori's wrist when they reached the park and dragged Robbie to the teeter totter. Nina, who arrived later than everyone else, walked over to the swing set. She took off her heels and stepped into the giant sand filled area where the swing set was installed. Nina was happy that they had sand instead of woodchips like they do in most parks. Nina sat down on a swing and watched as she played with her feet in the sand.

Tori walked up to Nina.

"Hey," she said. Nina looked up.

"Hey," she replied. Tori sat on the swing next to Nina.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted. Boy distracted." Tori began to swing her legs slowly back and forth.

"How did you know?" Nina looked at Tori curiously.

"Honey, I've made that face a million times when I'm conflicted about a boy. Come on. Talk to Tori."

Nina sighed. "Well you know how I told that I went to a boarding school in England before I went to Hollywood Arts," she began.

"Mm-hmm," Tori was slowly moving back and forth on the swing, but had her feet on the ground to keep her from actually swinging.

"Well I had a lot of friends there. But more importantly, I had a boyfriend. His name's Fabian. And I been in love with him for over two years. Anyway, we haven't spoken to each other all summer and I have no idea where we stand. And there's this guy at Hollywood Arts who has also taken an interest in me and sent me text last night asking me out. But there's a fifty percent chance that he sent it to me, and a fifty percent chance he pressed the wrong contact and accidentally sent it to me," Nina explained.

"Okay. Despite my terrible past relationships," Tori said. "I think you should think about one and not drag the other in when you're thinking about this. First, I would say you should figure out your feelings for Fabian. Are they as strong as you think they are? Or are they just like any other relationship you've ever had. And figure out where you guys stand. Friends or more than friends. Then with the other guy, the first thing you need to do is find out if the text was meant for you or not. If it's not, then you have nothing to worry about. If it is, take some time to figure your feelings and and compare them with Fabian. And if the guy really likes you, he'll wait for your decision."

"Thanks, Tori." Nina smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Tori replied. She looked over to the direction where the teeter totter was located. Tori groaned.

"Robbie fell off the teeter totter and hurt his nose," she told Nina and got off the swing. You could hear some indistinct shouting and whining from Robbie.

"I'm coming Robbie!" Tori began walking to the teeter totter.

* * *

**Please review. And feel free to send in any song request, at any time, if you have one by PMing me or review.**

**IMPORTANT: Because of the request by Wildflower-1321, there will be a marathon for this story. I'm sure when cause I have other stories I have marathons for, but I'll keep you posted. (:**


	4. AN: Rewrites & Poll

Hey, guys! Sorry this is not an update, and I know you are tired of this excuse, but I've been really busy. Especially with writing rewrites. Thing is, if you don't know, I'm editing and rewriting certain stories I've written. I have different reasons why I'm rewriting stories and these are the different reasons:

**iHouse of Victorious [in HOA/Victorious Crossover section]**- I personally think that the story was moving too fast and could've been rewritten better. Plus the format was confusing and for me to move on with limited confused in the future, I need to make the changes in the beginning of the story before I continue with the rest.

**Welcome to Hollywood Arts [HOA/Victorious Crossover]-** The story was moving a little to fast and they really didn't describe the relataionships between some characters. Especially between Nina and the Victorious gang.

**Anubis: Trip to America-** I just think it could've been written better and been mor decribtive. Plus, since SO many people had taken my idea of the Anubis gang going to the U.S. to compare the U.S.'s culture to their's for one month (which by the way, gave it away) and did not give me any credit or ask for permission, I'm changing a few things to make my story different from the rest. (Apart from Neddie)

**Nina's Secret Life:** Same reason as ATTA, plus MAJOR writer's block. Please feel free to send me ideas ASAP. And idea will help. I want to get the story rewritten and updated by my birthday on Wednesday (April 10)

**In the Spotlight:** I haven't announced previously, but I'm rewritting this story. Mainly cutting some unneccessary things out and rewording things. Nothing that will change anything majorly.

**Will Love Prevail:** I need to make it more realistic. I mean, a two year who can talk better than an average American adult? I don't know what I was thinking.

**Criminal:** To tell you all the truth, I wrote the story in a rush, especially the second chapter. I know I can do better.

**Define Family:** A Christmas that wasn't even updated near Christmas. I just want to word things better and add better descriptions.

**Hunted By a Dark Ruler:** I had already rewritten and published the first chapter. I'm in the middle of fixing the second chapter

That's basically the main stories I'm rewritting. Some of them will stay on hiatus until further notice, other's will be continued.

* * *

The other thing I wanted to tell you guys about is my recent poll. As you all know I have about 10+ stories that are currently in progress. I put some on hiatus but since I'm writing partically for you guys, I wanted to see which stories you wanted me to rewrite/publish/update first. You will be able to vote for up to 3 choices.

_**The poll will be open until:**_

_USA Eastern: 9:00pm Tuesday, April, 9, 2013_  
_USA Central: 8:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013_  
_USA Pacific: 7:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013_  
_UK: 2:00am Wednesday, April 10, 2013_

All the other countries and regions I'm not sure what time it'll be when the poll closes, but I would do poll before Tuesday. I may extend the date depending on the amount votes I get by Sunday. Vote soon cause I want to update and I know you want me to, too.

If you have any questions or ideas, review under HOAluver13's stories or PM me.

* * *

Also, since I have writer's block, I will be taking requests for one shots you want me to do. I still promised another reader on the House of Anubis/Victorious Crossover Fanfiction that I will write them a story. No have not forgotten, though it's been almost a year. But if you want me to write a specific one shot, please review a plot line under HOAluver13's Stories.

Thank you. (:


End file.
